The Astral Arch - A Sessrumnir Chronicles Story
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Sookie never thought when she returned from her years away that she would be thrown into the Supernatural soup so quickly, but she was. With Jason fearful for his life, it's up to Sookie to try to make nice with the reigning monarch of Louisiana. Little did she know that this encounter would change her life forever. E/S major OOC. NC-17.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

We are starting an exciting new series!

"He's My What" started life as a little One-shot in honor of my Beta and partner in crime, Sephrenia1. She wanted a story where Sookie knew who she was, Eric is a bad ass and they knew that they were mated from the moment they set eyes on one another. She wanted our heroine to be strong and intelligent while our Hero was strong but not afraid to go after what he wanted. So, I wrote her a little diddy that was very well received. So much so, that Sephrenia talked me into possibly extending it at some point.

Well, after a lot of back and forth, story boarding and outlining, we've decided that this story will be part of series we are now calling: **The Sessrumnir Chronicles. **The first book will be entitled: _**The Astral Arch**_.

Characters will tend to be OOC (very OOC) and there is no telling what characters and creatures will be visiting us throughout our adventures. Everything is up for grabs and what you think you know about the SVM world may just be put to the test.

The story works on the precedence that Sookie knows who and what she is. She is not the little girl from CH's books nor is Eric the brooding timid Vampire when it comes to Sookie. Though, we love all the SVM characters, we are taking this in its own direction. But before we go any further we want to pledge that there is no copyright infringement intended and we would like to thank Ms. Harris from the bottom of our heart for creating the characters we have all come to love, hate and oh, love to hate. Any new story line characters or assumptions are ours and ours alone. We would never assume to think that any of our work is the workings of Ms. Harris.

As this story progresses, please remember that the first several chapters were originally a one-shot and it moves our main characters rather fast. But remember that we are dealing with the Supernatural, they move fast and as Sephrenia wanted, they are going after their mates.

I am also pleased to announce that this is a collaboration between Sephrenia and I. Most of you know (from my other stories) that I hold her in the highest regard when it comes to her ideas and suggestions. She has just as much input on this one as I do (like that's any different than any of my other stories). Without her, this series would never have been born.

So sit back and enjoy the ride as we take an adventure with our favorite Faerie and her Viking. Please let us know what you think of _**The Astral Arch - A Sessrumnir Chronicles Story**_ as we move it forward. I promise you, it will be like no ride you've taken with us yet.

With all our love,

InLoveWithEric and Sephrenia1


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sookie climbed into her twin bed and turned to see Fintan walk in behind her. She had only known him now for two years but he always had a sweet, loving smile for her whenever she caught his eye. He also knew what she could do and didn't seem at all bothered by it. That, above all, made her like this man.

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story before I leave _my little light_?" He asks.

Sookie smiles and pulls the lightweight quilt up over her legs. "Can you tell me a story about why the Fae live in _Sie_a_drom_ instead of here?" She says the name very slowly, trying to get it right. She had been trying to get it perfect since his last visit just to show him she could and make him proud. He smiled so brightly when he was proud of her and Sookie liked that smile.

"You want to hear that story, little light? Wouldn't you like to hear about the blonde knight that saved his entire village from the charging horde?" Sookie shakes her head. "Hmmm, how about the brace Fae that stood up to the three headed dragon and saved his lovely maiden? Or maybe the one about the beautiful little faerie that always seems to find herself in trouble?" He sits on the foot of her bed.

She shakes her head once more. She loves all the stories that Fintan tells her, but tonight, she wants to learn more about who she is and what happen to have all her kind move away. Sookie has known for two years that she's part Fae and because of that she, Jason and Hadley are different from other humans. Fintan always calls normal humans Bala but she has no idea why. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them waiting for him to begin.

"If this is what you want?" He asks and she nods to him. "Well to tell you about why we needed to be whisked off to Sieadrom, I will need to tell you the story about why all of the many kinds of creatures had to separate and live in different places," he pauses for a moment before he begins.

"There are many stories of how the world was formed, my little light and where we all came from. I will not get into all the specifics about how the Fae were created tonight. That will be a story for another time but it's suffice to say that all creatures all breathed into being by different forms by different gods and goddesses. Some are formed, others are born. Some are whispered into being while still others come to life from a wish. Though, the Bala were made by many different gods, there was one god that made his Bala for himself and desired them to believe in no other gods but him and to interact with none others than themselves. But that was difficult at the time and proved to be almost impossible. At this time in history, many creatures were living among his Bala. The earth was filled with Fae, Daemons, Ancients, and those that could change their shape from Bala to animals. The land was very fruitful and many desired to live where the god had settled his Bala."

"Years and years went by but the god continued to be angered by our being presence with his Bala. But nothing angered him more than the existence of the Nephilims."

"The what?" I ask him.

"The Nephilims, my little light," he smiles at me. "At some point during this time, the angels, muses and other spiritual beings decided to live among the Bala along with the rest of us. We will call them all angels for the sake of this story," Fintan pauses and she nods her understanding. "They were beautiful creatures," he smirks, "almost as beautiful as us. They loved us all and were attracted to many different kinds of creatures but the angels found something very interesting and intriguing about the Bala and seemed to focus on them the most. Over time the angles desired to couple with the Bala. There is much to coupling with the angels and part of it was the sharing of blood."

I gasped. One of the very first things Fintan told Jason, Hadley and I was that our blood was sacred. Our blood was our light, our life force and we must protect it and never give it away without reason. The only reason he said was good enough was if we would give our life source, our blood, to our mates, our true mates. Not just for a coupling or a joining. Jason and Hadley were curious on how we would know the difference but Fintan had a knowing look in his eyes, answered them. He told us that when we found our true mate that we would know in the center of our soul. I didn't understand him very well but he said we would know when the time was right. Until then it was important to remember that to give our light, our blood to any other would be against all our laws and be a slap in the face of our kind.

"Did they give blood to ones other than their mates, Fintan?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "It was a wild time and the angels coupled and joined with many creatures, not just the Bala. But the children that resulted from their joinings were known as the Nephilim."

I nod for him to continue.

"Many of the creatures knew that the Bala's god was getting angrier during all of this. He would continually remind his children, as he called them, that it was against his will to join with the angels and now other Nephilims and that if they continued, they would be punished along with the creatures they loved so much. Many of the Bala laughed at their god's threats and continued along with what they were doing."

"Why would they disobey like that?" I ask. Even I know it's not right to disobey. Gran would have my hide if I disobey her; at least about anything important. But we are talking about a god. Why would they ever disobey their god?

"Because they were happy with what they were doing, little light," he says. "Power is a very strong motivator and they had gained much of it from taking blood from the angels and Nephilim. The Nephilim were strong and powerful creatures, even stronger than some of the angels and since they were originally forged by angels, they didn't think they needed to listen to any other, especially the Bala's god. But this just angered the Bala's god even more. Many of our kind, as well as others, saw what was happening and we turned to other gods and goddesses for help. The Nephilim were running rampant through the land and causing trouble with more than just the Bala's god. It was time to think about moving on from where they all were. Though, they knew that the Bala's god was angry out of jealousy and fear, they also knew that he may decide to make good on his threats sooner rather than later. None of them wanted to be there when that happened."

"Why was he scared?" The little girl's eyes go wide. The thought of a god being fearful didn't make sense to her. Gods were powerful beings according to Fintan. They shouldn't be afraid of anyone.

"He was fearful that the Nephilim would rise up and try to destroy him. The Nephilim were becoming more and more powerful and were listening to no god. None were able to control them and some even believed themselves to be gods. Our kind had already seen what some of them were turning into and knew it was best to stay away from them. You see, my little light, the Nephilim loved the Bala but they found our blood sweet and light, more so than any other creature. We had powers of our own and were fearful of them being taken by the Nephilim. So once we approached our goddess, she showed us the way to Sieadrom to keep us and others like us safe both from the increasing numbers of the Nephilim and the wrath of the angered god."

"What happened then?" Sookie asks holding her legs tighter.

"We closed our portals to Sieadrom just as the anger of the god took root in the land. He cursed the Nephilim and banished their kind from his people. He cursed their blood and made his Bala weak, unable to consume the blood like they once did. The Nephilim were angered by the god's action and were making plans to destroy the god and become the new god of the Bala. The god heard their plans and made arrangements himself. He told his most faithful to build an ark and be prepared. Just as the Nephilim were ready to strike, the Bala's god flooded the world, hoping to destroy all the Nephilim and those who wished to follow them instead of him."

"What an awful god," Sookie whispers. "What about the other creatures? What happen to them?"

"Most of them moved on before the Bala's god struck and where saved but others were lost to the world. Most, like our kind turned to other gods and goddesses to save them from the jealous god's wrath. Some were whisked away. Others were sent to new realms and others were held close to their gods and goddess until it was safe again to roam the land. Our kind had our beautiful Sieadrom and were safe and stayed within its boundaries for many, many moons, my little light."

"What about the Nephilim? Were they destroyed like the Bala's god wished them to be?" She asks.

"Some, but others saw the coming of the wrath and took shelter. They hid themselves away from the Bala's god." He says.

"Are…are they still alive? What happen to them, Fintan?" She asks.

"That, my little light, is a story for another time. One that you will need to know but not now," He says with a smile.

"You aren't telling her stories of dragons again are you?" I hear from my doorway. "She begged to sleep with me for a month after the last one."

Fintan winks at me and turns to my brother. "No, Jason, no dragons this time," he says as he stands. "This one was simple story of how we came to be."

"Good, cause I can protect her against the bullies at school and the cracks in the sidewalk, but I can't protect her against her own dreams." He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Fintan.

Fintan nods to Jason. "You do a fine job protecting your sister, Jason," he turns to me. "Okay, my little light," he leans into me. "Say goodbye to me and I'll see you soon."

Sookie leans up and wraps her arms around the other man, careful not to catch his long blond hair that is just a shade darker than the dried grass that fills the yard in the summertime. She kisses his cheek softly and releases him.

"You remember what I told you?" He asks her.

She nods, remembering everything he's told her since he arrived three days ago.

"Promise me, by the light," he says holding up his finger. Sookie holds her own up and they both start to glow. She touches her finger to his and the light grows brighter. She giggles at the feeling. It always tickles.

"Good," he turns to Jason. "I will see you both next summer."

Sookie feels the pressure in the air and then hears a small pop like a bubble and Fintan is gone.

Jason lets out a sigh. "I'm glad he's gone," he says and moves into the room. "He always looks at us funny when he comes."

Sookie shrugs. "I like him. He teaches me fun things," she holds up her finger and it glows again. Though this time lighter than before.

"Yeah, well keep that light stuff in the house," Jason says. "I don't want anyone looking at you funny because of it."

"Okay Jason," the little girl says and closes her hand. "I'll remember."

"Good," he says and sits next to her and helps her pull up her blanket. "I saw your muddy shoes in the basement again, Sookie. When did you go into the woods?"

Sookie put her head down. She may be able to sneak past Gran from time to time but never Jason. He always seems to know if she has been places she shouldn't be.

She shrugs again. "The night before Fintan came," she says. "Gran was downstairs with her book club and they were all talking in my head." She holds her hand up to her temple.

Jason knew about what his sister could do. She found it easy to be around him and Hadley but others were hard for her some time. He would sometimes find her out in the football field or under the bleachers during the school day because no one was there and it was easier on her little head. He wished he could take this thing away from her. He loves his sister with everything he has and knew that she didn't have much control over this thing she could do. She had been getting better ever since Fintan showed up but he knew that some days where just hard for her.

"Why didn't you come find me?" He asks her.

She shrugs again. "Well, you went over to Hoyt's place and I didn't want to go running all the way there. Gran would know cause Hoyt's momma would tell her." Sookie wrinkles her nose. Hoyt was a nice boy but his momma was like many others in this town. She says one thing but thinks something else. Most of the time, she doesn't think anything nice.

"Well, why didn't you go stay with Hadley in her room?" He asks his sister.

She shrugs again. "She don't like me, Jason. She's afraid I'm gonna tell Gran all the stuff she gets herself into."

"She knows you can't read her, Sookie." Jason touches the side of Sookie's head.

"Yeah, but I can read her friend's minds. They think really loud."

"Well, I still don't like you going in the woods alone, Sook," he gives her

"I'm okay," she says softly. "I like it up there."

"Where up there?" He asks her.

"Up by the lake, I like it up there, Jason. The moon is really pretty and there are these real neat flowers that open all night long. They are sweet and strong, and their colors are really bright too. I've not seen any like them in Gran's garden, Jason. They're brighter than any rainbow, even in the moonlight." She smiles brightly at her brother.

"Sookie, it takes half a day to walk up to the lake. How'd you get up there and back in a night?" He tilts his head to the side.

"I dunno," she shrugs again. "I wanted to go to the lake and the next thing I know I was walking around a bend and there it was."

"Did you tell Gran or Fintan about this?" He leans closer to her.

Sookie shakes her head. "Nah, Gran would be all kinds of mad if she knew I snuck out. She stills thinks I'm a little girl," she crosses her arms over her chest.

Jason laughs at his little sister. "You are a little girl, Sook."

"I am not," she sits up straighter. "I'm eight years old, Jason Stackhouse. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Okay," he waves his hands at her. "How about you're my little girl?" He smiles at her. It's a smile that he's already learned gets him whatever he wants. Even the girls down at the ball field seem to do as he asks when he gives them this smile.

She crooks her eyebrow at him. "Your smirk doesn't work on me, Jason."

"Ah come on, Sookie," he laughs at her. "You are always going to be my little sister and you will always fall for my smile."

"Yeah, but I'm big." She mumbles.

"Okay have it your way my sweet Sookie," he tickles her and makes her giggle. "So you okay to sleep in here by yourself?" He asks her.

She looks up through her lashes at him and he sees the little bit of pink flushing her cheeks.

He sighs. "I knew it. Fintan and his stories," he growls. "Well, come on then. My bed is bigger."

She hops up on her bed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "You are the best brother ever."

"Yeah, yeah," he says and turns around. "Jump on little one," he says. Sookie jumps on her brother's back and kisses him again. He smiles back at her. He tries to act like he hates this but he doesn't. He loves his sister with everything he has and would do anything to make her smile.

"Come on, then," he says and starts walking toward the door. "But tomorrow night, you're sleeping in your room."

"Okay Jason," she says softly knowing that if she needed to, he would let her sleep next to him every night.

She feels safe with her brother. The only place she feels as safe is up at the lake with the pretty flowers. In either place, she's knows she protected and loved.

She smiles again as they head into his room and she knows that she's going to sleep okay this night. No one will be talking in her head tonight. Not with Jason blocking their way.

***0***

**Important A/N - Do to the nature and plat line of this story, I will be posting it on my wordpress account: .com.**

**Please follow me there to read the next chapter of this story (which will be up very soon).**

**Thank you for reading!**

**ILWE**


	3. Future Postings

o to the explicit and sensitive nature of this story, all future updates will be made on our wordpress account: inlovewitheric dot wordpress dot com. Replace spaces and the dots, please. Also, if you don't want to sign up on wordpress, you can like InLoveWithEric on facebook and we will let you know when new chapters are available. You can like us directly from Wordpress...

Updates for this story will be at least once a week and perhaps more if time allows.

We hope that you choose to follow us on wordpress. Please feel free to browse the other stories we have posted there, images, videos and introducing A new Cast of Characters for Astral Arch.

Please feel free to review or PM if you have any questions.

Thank you,

ILWE and Sephrenia


End file.
